The Stranger
by fluffywolf21
Summary: A thief stole from one that he never should have. The consequences are worst than any he could imagine and all of westeros is there to witness it.


A Harry Potter/ Game of Thrones Crossover

 **The Stranger**

By Fluffywolf21

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Game of Thrones. If I did, I'd be rich and living a life of luxury.

 **281 AC**

 **Riverlands**

The man was running, leaping, and cutting through the forest trying to escape from a cloaked stranger. His clothes were torn in multiple spots and he had several cuts and bruises on his arms and legs. He cursed under his breath and found a small crevice in a tree to hide in. Panting he wiped sweat from his brow, and tried to listen to whoever was following him. His name is Rodrick Waters. He was a bastard from some high and mighty lord and a whore.

"Damn the seven, who the fuck is that?" Rodrick cursed. He had never seen anyone like this in all of his one and eight years.

Rodrick thought back to when this all started. He and his gang of ten men had been living the good life. The good life of attacking, stealing, and raping the stuck up bastards that have everything; in other words a good life for a small gang of bandits. They had tried their hand at being honest, hardworking men; however, legal money is so much harder than simply killing and stealing.

Recently, they found an abandoned castle that nobody knew was there or had ever heard of it being there. They decided to stay there, it was a place they could hide and hell maybe they could gather more thieves and criminals. Having an entire castle to them was too enticing to let go. The castle was made of black stone, had broken walls, vines covered most of the outer walls, and mold was growing on the inside. It would take a lot of work and money to fix up. The bandits ended up arguing over what their next plan would be, the argument turned into a fight. While two of the bandits were fighting, they hit a special brick in the room causing the wall to move, and in turn finding a hidden room. There might be something worth taking and selling they reasoned. After taking everything worth value in the room (which in Rodrick's opinion wasn't much) they left.

That is when an unknown person started following them. A person wearing a long black cloak riding an ashen horse. They shouted and threatened this cloaked man, yet he still followed unaffected by anything. Whoever this person was, he was dangerous.

The first night this unknown appeared, the horses were so frightened by this man that they were able to break free of their ropes and ran away from him. It still confused Rodrick on how the horses broke the rope, but they did. That same night saw two men, one being his brother, dead in front of the cloaked man.

After that, everyone ran for it, some going after the horses, some running in complete opposite direction, and some trying to fight. Yet no matter which was chosen, all fell one after the other until only Rodrick remained alive.

"Damnit" Rodrick cursed again, hearing the slow walking of the ashen horse. The cloaked interloper never ran, never hurried their horse; just walked normally. It enraged Rodrick that this person was treating the whole chase like some calm walk in the woods.

Rodrick had a plan though that would stop the mysterious man in his tracks. The Great Tourney at Harrenhal was taking place. Held by Lord Walter Whent, and Rodrick heard rumors that King Aerys second of his name and the crowned Prince Rheagar would both be there. Rodrick planned to beg the prince for mercy and if necessary take the black all to escape from whoever was chasing him.

He wasn't too far away, just a mile or so and he would live. Exhausted and nearing collapse, Rodrick started running again, hoping to make it to Harrenhal before the cloaked man caught up to him.

 **Great Tourney of Harrenhal.**

The tourney was going good; it was a ten day long tournament. A feast every night, lavish prizes, and every lord, lady, and ruler in all of the seven kingdoms were there. The very attitude and party behavior brought a smile to the prince's face. Prince Rheagar truly believes that this is just the start of a prosperous and bright future for them all.

The tourney started off with the young knight Jaime Lannister saying his vows and becoming a member of the Kingsguard. The youngest yet at one and five names days.

But all of that was about to change. Right when the prince was about to face his longtime friend and member of the Kingsguard Sir Arthur Dayne in the joust, there was a ruckus from the gate. A man wearing ripped clothing, covered in dirt, blood, and dust came running up to the prince.

He immediately took a knee, "Mercy" begged the man gasping from being out of breath, "Please, I beg of you for mercy."

The crowd was talking, but with all the thousands, it sounded more like shouting.

"What are you talking about?" Rheagar questioned, curious about what the man had done.

"Please mercy" the man said panting and crying "I and my gang have stolen from this man" "and now he means to kill me as he has done with all the other members."

The prince asked, "What is your name?" "Rodrick Waters, my prince." He replied still out of breath and exhausted.

"He has to face justice for his crimes, my prince" Sir Arthur said grimly satisfied. "And if I'm not mistaken, his gang is known for attacking and ransacking small towns and inns in the Riverlands." "Sounds like someone is finally getting justice for all their crimes."

The thief's face worried when he heard that. "Please good Sir, I know I've done terrible things and have killed many people." "I swear to take the black if you'll just protect me from the man who's chasing me." Rodrick said.

During this whole tirade everyone was listening, most didn't care what befell the man as long as he got justice. The lords of the Riverlands were especially happy to hear that his gang is dead and him taking the black, some even started shouting about executing him or imprisoning him on the spot. That is until a cloaked man on an ashen horse appeared and leapt over the gate. He walked up to the man still kneeling, the prince, and Sir Arthur.

"That man has wronged me and taken what is mine, give him to me." The cloaked man demanded.

"Mind your tone when referring to the crown prince, or else" Sir Arthur threatened.

"Calm yourself Arthur" "Now good Sir, mind telling me who you are and what this man has done." The prince replied.

"I am no knight." "This man has taken what is mine." "I demand the return of what is mine" the cloaked man said, which his voice carrying a small whisper in the very wind. It seemed to echo into parts of the soul and even the prince was beginning to fear this man. The prince a little shaken then said, "Very well then" the prince then turned to the still kneeling man and said "give him what you've taken from him."

"H. " the man shakily replied, whilst giving the cloaked man a sack of coins.

The cloaked man took the bag of coins then threw it away saying, "I don't want or need your petty coins."

"Then what is it you want?" Prince Rheagar questioned.

"I want what is mine: a cloak that looks like silver yet flows like water; a stone that glows black even in the darkest caves; and a stick as white as bone yet all it gives are madness and blood." "Give me these items, now!" The man said, his voice carrying an angry whisper to it in the winds. That caused the hair on the back of all those nearby necks to stand up.

At this time, the lords, ladies, and everyone are confused. Who would turn away money for a cloak, a stone, and a stick? Unless these are actually magical items. The entire arena filled with thousands of people was now deadly quiet; all were trying to hear the conversation on the ground.

"Wait" said King Aerys having already fallen to madness the Targaryen are known for, "I am hereby stating as King that these items are to be given to myself." King Aerys felt smug about the whole situation, not carrying if the items belonged to someone else. He doesn't even care if they are magical or not, so long as he can deprive this cloaked man of them.

"They belong to me; I will see them returned to me." The cloaked man said.

"You dare deny your King." King Aerys shouted insulted at the very idea.

"You are not my King" he replied.

"Guards! Seize him!" The Knights and other men turned to stand and take action against one who would so easily insult their King.

Before any of the Knights could do anything, the kneeling man ran up to where the king sat, hoping the King would show him mercy. Prince Rheagar looking disappointed turned to the cloaked man, and said "I am truly sorry, but you'll have to surrender."

The cloaked intruder was oddly silent as he turned his horse to face the King. Then as quick as lightning he had his horse run up and jump the wall into the stands where the lords sat. "Stay down!" He commanded, and suddenly every lord, lady, Sir, and person was stuck to their seats unable to stand up, even then men on the grounds were unable to move. This included the King himself and the thief.

The cloaked man upon his horse walked up the stairs, looked the King in the eyes, then said "thieves are to be punished." With that he struck King Aerys with enough force that he was sent out of his chair. Turning to the still frozen thief, the cloaked man took the cloak, stone, and stick from the thief. Those items in front of everyone turned to dust that the cloaked man breathed in. With that done he put his hand on the thief's head, and the thief who had been a young man of one and eight began to rapidly age in front of everyone's eyes.

Lifting his hand off of the now severely old looking man, the cloaked man turned his ashen horse around jumped down from the stands and was passing the prince. The entire arena was still deadly quiet, even the King who before was ranting about sending the man to be burned with wildfire.

"Who are you?" The prince pleaded, wanting to know who this man is.

"I have many names" the man said, "Thanatos" "The Pale Rider" "The Grim Reaper" "Shinigami" "Anubis" "Hades" "The Many-Faced God" "Master of Death" then he turned to face the prince, who was finally able to see the cloaked man's eyes glowing an emerald green. "However I believe that you people call me … The Stranger."

With that he vanished, yet still the arena was quiet. The jousting cancelled for the day. A somber quiet filled the hall, not even a whispered conversation occurred. From the lowest of servants to even the King, all were quiet. The only sound was the whimpering and begging of an old man. A thief who stole from death and faced the penalty. That of which was not dying like he feared but rather living.

The End

 **AN:** Tell me how you all liked my little one-shot or if you didn't like it. It's been on my mind for the past couple of weeks.


End file.
